Bold Kagome, Happy Kagome
by sopadegato
Summary: Kagome decided she didn't want to feel frustrated anymore. Rated M for smutsies and language.


So... yeah. I don't own InuYasha. Title and summary suck. I hope the fic doesn't. Enjoy!

WARNING: this fic contains SMUT and LANGUAGE. So if you don't like sexy times and cuss words, this is not for you. You've been warned.

If you do like sexy times and don't mind cussing (I have a foul mouth, so), I hope you have a good time reading it!

It's A REALLY TINY BIT of AUish, because I stretched some of Kagome's time in the feudal era before their adventure ended (she was still 15 when they destroyed Naraku in canon, if my memory is not failing me)

This is my first fic (and not in my native language, mind you. I'm taking big risks here. It's longer than I first intended to as well), so please be gentle, I'm still a baby (who am I kidding, I'm an adult woman writing porn involving two fictional characters. I can take it).

*This is not the song from One Direction (which I discovered while googling the expression). It's the title of a song from Savage Garden, from, like, 20 years ago, but I think the lyrics fit them (InuKag) well. Plus, the song is pretty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome woke up feeling _bold_.

Actually, she felt frustrated. Frustrated and horny. So she _decided_ to be bold.

She knew that InuYasha loved Kikyou, that he could only see her as a friend, yada yada yada. She knew all that. But the damn hanyou, that freaking gorgeous and _hot as hell_ creature... oh, he was the only one that could scratch her itch.

Kagome felt ashamed at first, when she thought about him _like that_. She loved InuYasha for a long time now and, in the beginning, it was mostly an innocent longing. She was kind of a late bloomer (mentally speaking), and never really had indecent thoughts about someone. Nothing substantial, at least. Maybe making out with some pop idol – and even then she reprimanded herself for being such a perv.

What would her fourteen-year-old self say about her now?

 _My fourteen-year-old self never met InuYasha._ The girl thought, sighing heavily.

Sure, she was becoming a woman – a very fine one, at that -, but Kagome never thought her body would rebel like this. It began with a dream – a (very) _wet_ dream – about a month ago. No, scratch that. Her body was reacting to InuYasha's long before that, but it's been unbearable to even stand near him since this first dream. Her panties were _soaked_ in the morning then, and she didn't even remember half of it – only flashes. There was InuYasha, his hands, her naked breasts _under_ his hands, and a lot of whispered moans – those she remembered kind of vividly, and they made her whimper softly. Kagome thanked the heavens that she was alone, in her own room, at the time. It was after this dream that she tried touching herself for the first time – not really succeeding, but not really failing at it either.

The second dream... _Oh, that one. That one I remember._ She had it a few days after the first one. The memory was so intense she could swear she _felt_ it happening. They were on her bed sleeping, cuddle position. Actually, they weren't asleep. Even dream-Kagome couldn't help but be nervous around the hanyou _while_ cuddling, but she thought at least he had managed to sleep. Oh, he hadn't.

The girl felt an arm sneak around her waist and pull her closer to the body behind hers. It was hard and hot, but also soft. She tried to look at him, immediately missing his red fire-rat shirt. _Oh, my God, he took it off_. Kagome also realized that it was probably the night of a new moon, because his hair was now black and the eyes looking intensely at her were all but gold.

The brunette blushed and turned her head, not familiar with what she saw in InuYasha's eyes. She didn't have much time to reflect on that though, because he was making his way to her neck, making little caresses on it with the tip of his nose, as if he could still smell her like he could in his hanyou form. Confirming that he couldn't, InuYasha grunted and pulled her in an even tighter embrace.

Kagome _could not breathe_. And the lack of air had nothing to do with how tight he was embracing her. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure it was going to come out of her mouth and jump through the window. The fact that there was a hand now sliding down her hip, under her sleeping clothes and touching her skin was so not helping her case.

She thought he would move further, to touch her buttock or, even better, to feel her wetness, but he just gave a long scratch to her sides with his blunt fingernails and stopped there.

"Inu-"

"Kagome." InuYasha gave an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of her neck. "Let me fuck you."

 _Dream-Kagome had it so, so good that night._ Kagome moaned. _Jesus, I cannot be remembering dreams right now. Everyone is going to be awake real soon and here I am sweating my horniness off._

So... yeah. You could say Kagome was a bit frustrated. That's why it wouldn't kill her to try a little something. It was either this or end up drowning in her own juices. _Shit, that was a depressing thought._

It was lunch time when Kagome decided to put her plan into action. It was more of a routine than an actual plan, something very simple. She was going to return to her time and let InuYasha's impatience do the rest. And, hopefully, they would both return to the feudal era happy and satiated.

"Guys, I know this is sudden, but I have to go home for a few days, I'm sorry." She could almost see InuYasha's angry expression while talking to the rest of the group. Kagome's mental smirk did not reach her lips. "I have some tests. Totally forgot about them!"

The girl knew this probably sounded like the lame excuse it was, she _wanted_ it to sound lame, that would make it almost certain that InuYasha would follow her, sooner or later.

"That's okay, Kagome. We know you have responsibilities in your world too."

"Thanks, Sango. At least _some_ of you understand my situation."

Kagome glanced quickly at InuYasha. She left the hut and the feudal era without saying another word. Now, it was just a matter of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After one day and a wounded pride, InuYasha arrived at Kagome's time. He didn't want to admit – to others and to himself, but there was something very odd happening and he was getting worried. Kagome's trips to the future were getting more frequent than usual and that wasn't even the worst part, because her scent has been changing a lot lately, changing to something he could only describe as _wrong_. It wasn't a bad smell. Oh, quite the contrary. It was something strong mingled with her usual scent, so strong it made him dizzy sometimes, and that wasn't a feeling he was used to.

The hanyou knew what arousal smelled like, what with being friends with Miroku and all that, and that's what he was worried about. Kagome was aroused (almost every day) _and_ going back to her world. That made him uneasy, to say the least. She couldn't possibly be doing _things_ with someone else – there was no other scent but hers, but still. Uneasy.

It wasn't until recently – a couple of weeks, really – that InuYasha finally realized how he felt about her. It hit – and _hurt_ \- him like a punch to the gut. She was trying to go back to her time and he was trying to stop her. You know, the usual. But the argument took a rather dark turn.

:: Flashback ::

"InuYasha, just leave me, please!" Kagome sighed. "I promise I'll be back in two days. Two days!"

"Why do you even care about this school thing anyway?" He said a bit angrier than he had intended. "It's useless! You're with us all the time and it has no use here. If you care about it so much, maybe you should stay in your era."

Kagome was quiet for a few seconds.

"You know what, InuYasha? I'm tired." She picked up her stuff and sat on the border of the well. "You're right. Maybe I should stay there for a while. Maybe I should just stay there." One more sigh. "Goodbye."

Well, he really had a knack for hurting her. _I'm an asshole_.

A few hours later, the regretful hanyou decided to make amends and entered the well. Nothing. _What?_ He jumped out of it and in again. Nothing. _Shit_. InuYasha was now panicking, scratching the dirt with his claws, trying to dig a freaking hole in the ground to reach her time. _Damn it!_

No, this wasn't a point of no return. Kagome came back two days later, just like she promised, only to find InuYasha sleeping at the bottom of the well, all smelly and dirty. Afterwards, the girl told him she tried something, not really expecting it would work – except it did and it left him grieving. She took one of her grandfather's scrolls and pinned it in the dirt with one of her arrows. Apparently, it sealed the well just fine.

InuYasha went mad after she told everybody what really happened and immediately left the group to cool his head down, before he did or said another stupid thing. Kagome had some nerve, making him think they would never see each other for good. But most importantly... _I love her. Crap._

He got so desperate at the realization that she would never come back to the feudal era – _to him_ – again, that he started feeling sick. He spent every second of the two days inside the well, waiting for her. Not eating and barely sleeping. No one – not Miroku, not Sango, not even Shippou – came looking for him, after all, he was probably with Kagome. It was only him with his thoughts.

InuYasha was, by now, an expert in ignoring his feelings. He knew he was attracted to the young brunette from the future (how could he _not know_? He'd probably die from blue balls if he ignored so many erections), but he – the _idiot_ – thought it was just that. A blazing hot attraction was something that could be easily dealt with. So the seed of his love for Kagome was planted in his heart, got nurtured and grew during time without him even noticing until it was too late.

:: End of flashback ::

And he was so in love now. It made him crazy. And _a bit_ jealous

Shaking his head to focus on the task at hand, InuYasha approached the window of Kagome's bedroom. It was dinner time and some delicious smell was reaching his nostrils. She was probably downstairs with her family, so he decided to wait.

It was dark inside her room. No candles or whatever was that thing on the ceiling providing some light. He found an empty spot, right beside her desk, and sat on the ground. InuYasha didn't wait long. Kagome entered the bedroom without switching on the lights, throwing herself on her bed and grasping the pillow. Not bothering to look for things with her eyes, she reached blindly for something on her nightstand, took one smelly little ball on her hand and swallowed it.

"Hey." Kagome squeaked, searching for the voice. "It's me."

The brunette felt instantly relieved and smiled, even though she still couldn't see him, as her eyes were trying to get used to the dark.

"What is this thing you just ate?"

"You came." She had to bit her lower lip to contain the excitement in her voice. "I knew you'd come."

"Were you expecting me?" InuYasha suddenly got confused, since he didn't remember her asking him to come get her or something.

"Yes." The girl turned on the lamp on her nightstand to be able to see him. "What are you doing on the ground? Come here, there's plenty of space."

The hanyou stood up, but before going to her bed, he took that strange package with the smelly balls in his hands, sniffed it and looked at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"What?" She blushed a little.

"What is this? You ate one of these."

"It's nothing, InuYasha, forget about it."

"You smell weird because of this, isn't it?"

"I smell weird?" Kagome was honestly surprised. "Do I stink?"

"Not really." He finally sat comfortably on the bed, leaning against the wall. "You're not gonna tell me what they are, are you?"

"Hmm, when the time is right, maybe I will." She smiled and leaned against the wall as well. "You'd probably freak out if I told you right now." He hmmed, not wanting to insist on the subject.

"I thought you had tests?" There was no anger in his voice, just a smirk on his lips. "Admit it, you just wanted some time off from us.

"Actually, no. I did want some alone time." Kagome left her bed and went for the door, locking it. "But with you."

InuYasha gulped hard. She couldn't have been more direct than that.

"With _me_?"

"Who else?" Kagome's scent, _the new scent_ , was getting thicker by the second, and InuYasha felt drunk. "I'm pretty sure you know _why_ I've been coming home so many times in the last few weeks."

"I don't _know_." He was staring at her intently, observing how flushed and utterly delicious she now was. "I can imagine, but please, don't let my imagination run wild." She laughed.

"You've been imagining things?"

"I've been smelling things. You're hard to ignore."

"Hmm, that's good to know. Tell me more."

"I thought you were, you know..." InuYasha scratched the back of his head, trying to sugarcoat what he was about to say. " _With_ someone. Here." He looked at her, waiting to hear an angry 'sit' that never came. "I can't smell anyone on you, besides yourself. But you've been so... so..."

"Aroused?" He nodded, blushing.

"I thought someone was _taking care_ of you here. That would explain why you'd be so eager to come back." The hanyou sighed, trying to avoid her gaze now. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you, it's just... please, tell me you're not. I mean, you're not being taken care of. Like this."

Kagome could not believe her luck. She had low expectations about this night, to be honest. She would try her best to charm InuYasha into her bed and maybe, _maybe_ get a quick fuck out of him. But everything was running so smoothly, that she had to pinch her arm to know this wasn't another dream.

1) InuYasha came to her room on his own free will.

2) He was _not_ in a bad mood. On the contrary, he was being so lovely, she thought she was falling for him all over again.

3) Apparently, he did _not_ see her only as a friend. And Kagome was sure this wasn't wishful thinking on her part.

"I'm not. The only one taking care of me is myself. And I've been barely managing to do that."

"And you say you were expecting me?" The conversation hit a point where it was now or never, and both were blushing furiously. "Do you need my help?"

 _Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuckety fuck. Slow down, Kagome, or you're going to melt just by looking at him. Calm down, girl, calm down._

"Are you offering?" He went silent for a moment, as if contemplating what to do or say next.

 _Hmm, maybe I need to be a little more persuasive._ Kagome mused.

"You know, InuYasha..." She was now sitting on her bed again, facing him. "I have a secret I'd like to tell you." Kagome looked down at InuYasha's lap and touched his hand, caressing his palm with her thumb. The touch startled him, but he didn't retreat. It was innocent at first, but the look she then gave him was telling him otherwise. "I love your hands. You see, I have this fantasy about them."

"Fantasy?" His voice was weak, no more than a whisper.

"Yeah. When a person has some dreams and desires, and wants them to happen. _Badly_." He nodded to show he understood. "You're having one of your human nights." Kagome licked her lips. That didn't go unnoticed. "And you're fingering me. You're fingering me and kissing me _down_ _there_." InuYasha heard a soft moan and wasn't sure if it came from his or Kagome's throat. "Too bad that can't happen in your hanyou form".

The brunette realized that didn't sound as she expected, watching InuYasha's face go from completely hipnotized by her words to a little frown and a whole aura of sadness. She knew how InuYasha, from time to time, thought he didn't deserve good things – like he was dirty, impure, _unworthy_. And she, of all people in the world, ended up making him think that. _No_. Kagome could _not_ have that.

" _Oh_." She bit her bottom lip. "Please, don't get me wrong, InuYasha." He still had that frown sullying his beautiful face. She lifted her free hand to touch his cheek. "You have no idea what your hands – _these hands_ – do to me."

There was a short pause, just for her to catch her breath. It was then that Kagome noticed how hot the air around her had become, how heavy was her breathing, and how close she had gotten to InuYasha's body. The girl cleared her throat, feeling suddenly a little nervous, but so _on fire_ , thus determined to continue. InuYasha was no longer looking gloomy, but rather with regained interest, making it easier for her to keep what she was doing.

"They look dangerous, they _are_ dangerous, but at the same time they are not." She led one of his hands to her mouth and kissed his fingertips, leaving them there while speaking. "These claws can rip me to pieces, but I know you won't. You use them to protect me."

As if adding a finishing touch to her words, Kagome licked his fingers, looking at InuYasha with a hunger he didn't recognize in her. He swallowed hard.

"And I must say, InuYasha, I've spent _many_ nights wondering what you could do with them, you know, besides saving my life."

The hanyou was so mesmerized (not to say frozen) by Kagome's unexpected sensuality that he didn't notice when she grabbed one of his hands and put it on her thigh, probably expecting some action from him. Seeing as he wasn't making any move, the brunette moved closer and was now straddling him, sighing a soft 'oh' when she bumped into _something_.

"You're hard." Kagome whispered, more to herself than to him, stating the obvious, like she couldn't believe this whole thing was working.

 _Fuck_ , InuYasha thought, blushing a thousand shades of red. He was so goddamn hard he thought he might actually explode.

"I-" He started, as if he was about to apologize.

"Don't. Don't say anything." She smiled, pressing her forehead against his. "This is exactly the type of help I need, and you're the perfect guy for it." Kagome touched his neck with both her hands, making little caresses, and continued. "I love you, InuYasha." A little pause. "Please, touch me?"

The hanyou wouldn't make her ask twice. Matter of fact, he could barely keep himself from kissing her _while_ she was talking, so the second she finished her question, their mouths were touching in a slow, languid kiss. InuYasha was overwhelmed, because he wanted to touch her everywhere at the same time. He started from her knees, letting his hands run freely all over her smooth thighs until they reached her ass, giving it a little squeeze and pulling her closer to him, making both of them gasp.

Kagome imagined herself being kissed by InuYasha many, many times, but never once stopped to think how it would actually _feel_ to be kissed by him. She knew it would be wonderful, to say the least, but this was, by far, a very poor description of what she was feeling right now. Physically, she thought- no, she _definitely_ would be addicted to him, to his lips, to his very being. Her body was burning for him. But her soul... she felt so full, like something merged into her and filled an empty space that she didn't even know was there. She felt complete. Kagome doubted she was ever this happy until now.

She was wearing a loose dress on purpose. Ever since her arrival at her time, she planned on wearing very easy-to-take-off clothes at all times, because... well... you never know, right? Kagome knew InuYasha couldn't really understand how modern clothing worked, so she would make it easier for him. Oh, boy, it was the best idea she ever had.

Stopping at her waist, InuYasha broke the kiss and looked at that piece of cloth she was wearing as if it was offending him. She chuckled.

"Off?"

"Off."

And the dress was on the floor. One hand resumed its task and traced her belly button before going up, while the other was supporting her back. As soon as he was cupping her breast, InuYasha lowered his mouth to give a long teasing lick to her left nipple, right before sucking it. Kagome was pleasantly shocked at the feeling; a slow, breathy whimper leaving her throat and a satisfied frown on her brows. She looked down only to see him staring right back at her, with a proud smirk on his lips.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome murmured. He chuckled. "...I liked it."

"Yeah." The smirk was back. "I saw that." She rolled her eyes, pink tinting her cheeks.

"You're a bit overdressed. Let's remedy that."

There was no protest on his part. She stood from his lap to give him space and he was kneeling on the mattress, quickly undressing, not once looking away from her. Kagome's heart was beating so fast, like she had just run a marathon. Her fingers were trembling from excitement and tentatively approaching his naked chest, brushing his skin so lightly he could barely feel it. InuYasha grabbed the hand touching him and mimicked her movements from a few minutes ago, kissing her palm like it was the most precious thing to him.

"You smell so good, Kagome, so good. I think _you_ have no idea what you do to me."

"Well..." Biting her lip, the girl decided to overcome her shyness and grasped his _oh-dear-God_ -erection, "I have a pretty good idea right n-."

Then, they were kissing again. It was fast and hard and wet.

Kagome also wondered, a few times, how her first time would be; she pictured something straight out of a fairytale. Maybe it would have lots of gentleness and sweet nothings whispered at all times. That was before she knew how overwhelming being attracted to someone was. Before InuYasha. He made her feel something so raw that she wanted to scream her lungs out. She felt not human.

Parting the kiss, InuYasha wasted no time and headed directly to her breasts again, licking and sucking and nibbling softly at her skin. Kagome threw her head back and moaned, hanging onto his hair for dear life. His hands reached her panties, the only piece of clothing left on her, and he growled, tugging at it.

"Now who's overdressed, huh? Take it off."

The girl bit her lip and smirked, removing it painfully slowly, enjoying the eagerness in his face.

"Kagome... don't test me. I will rip it off."

"Oh, you will not."

In the blink of an eye, she was fully naked, exposed to his hungry gaze in all of her delicious glory. InuYasha wanted to lick her all over. He pulled her by the ankles – she squeaked - so she would fall on her back on the mattress, giving him complete access to every part of her body.

They kissed a lot. Mouth, neck, belly, _everywhere_.

Kagome considered a lot of outcomes for this night - all of them were based on her being the most active part in the act. She would get to have InuYasha on her bed, his gorgeous figure sweating and moaning beneath her, all for one night and never to be mentioned again. None of those outcomes actually included him wanting to be there from the very beginning, thirsting for her as she was thirsty for him.

"What are you thinking?" The hanyou asked and she realized she got lost in her thoughts. "Shit, are you regretting this, Kagome?" He sat on his knees, looking hurt.

"InuYasha, look at me." She smiled. "Do I look like I'm regretting something?" Kagome opened her legs even more to make her point. "The only regret I have right now is that we're not alone in this house."

"Oh." She was about to close her legs when he continued. "Keep that position." The brunette looked at him, mischief obvious in her eyes.

It didn't take long for him to reach her core in his caresses, Kagome's body almost begging for him to keep going.

"You're right, I probably can't use my fingers today, not without hurting you." He said while leaving wet kisses down her inner thigh. Kagome held her breath. _Today? Is this happening again?_ "But my mouth is free." InuYasha stopped right before reaching her entrance and looked at her. "Do you want me to?"

"Please, don't make me say it, InuYasha." She covered her face with her hands, muffling her response. "You know I do."

"Good. I do too."

He said nothing else. His tongue began to explore her carefully, making shallow touches between her most intimate spot, tasting her. Kagome giggled a little, being the ticklish girl she was.

"If you're laughing, I'm not doing it right." He faked irritation.

"I'm sorry." _Damn, she's still giggling!_ "It's just th- _oh_ -"

Kagome grasped tightly the ends of her pillow and threw her head back, holding back a groan that came from deep within her. Maybe her throat would explode from trying to be silent, but damn her if she would let someone interrupt the hanyou while he was tongue-fucking her. _Damn, what the hell was I thinking when I planned for this happening just once? I can't be this casual. I can't go back to not having him. God, I'm in trouble._

"InuYasha..." She said quietly. "Now." He looked at her questioningly, never stopping his ministrations. "I want you to fuck me. Right now."

"Are you sure? I'm fine just doing this."

"Are _you_ sure?" Kagome smirked and pointed at his erection.

"I am. This is something that you should not take lightly." He responded, brushing her thighs affectionately. "It's important for both of us."

"I said I love you, remember? My body is mine, but also yours. I can't be more sure than this." She touched the tip of their noses and sighed. "You don't have to feel guilty about not feeling the same, I really am sure."

"For a girl who knows a lot of different things, you can be a little dense." He smiled. "I love you too, silly. Truly, madly, deeply*. _I_ don't take things like this lightly, Kagome. I can't even believe you're giving your body to me. To _me_. So I'm more than happy to give mine to you."

"InuYasha... God, I want to cry. This is so not sexy." They both chuckled. "I think I'm going to burst from happiness. Jeez." She gave him a quick kiss. "And _I_ am more than happy to have your body to myself. It's delicious, you know that, right?"

He blushed furiously. "Shut up."

"Hmm, I will, I will. Are you gonna take me now or what?" The girl said playfully, biting her bottom lip.

InuYasha had little to no familiarity with what Kagome was about to endure. He knew women could bleed after having sex for the first time, so he imagined this would probably hurt. And he didn't want to hurt Kagome. But apparently she didn't mind as much, because she was guiding him to her entrance herself, so the hanyou decided it would be best to let her do it all at her own pace.

Kagome thought she would be more scared, but she wanted- _needed_ this so much that the fear inside her was nothing more than a droplet in a sea of lust. Plus, she was so wet for him, this would be a piece of cake.

Only it was not.

" _Fuck_." _This hurts a lot_. She closed her eyes and groaned. Then chuckled. "Just let me-"

"No rush." He whispered, his mouth close to hers.

"No rush." She repeated, trying to move slowly, to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

Kagome was so focused on her pain, that it startled her when InuYasha moaned, and she opened her eyes to see the most breathtaking thing in the world. His eyes were directed at her, full of worry, but clouded with desire. She touched his face looking apologetic and he kissed her palm.

"What?" InuYasha murmured, worried about her expression. "Is it that bad? Should we stop?"

"No!" Kagome laughed softly. "This is new. I just have to get used to it." She sighed. "God, I _can't wait_ to get used to it, InuYasha, I want you so much." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Let's see if you're more comfortable like this."

InuYasha moved while still inside her and Kagome purred a little, satisfied and welcoming the surprising caress amidst the pain. He positioned himself behind her, both leaning on their sides and his chest touching her back. The brunette still felt a bit sore, but this was already making it easier for her body to adjust to his, and maybe, just _maybe_ , it had something to do with her remembering that _very hot_ dream.

The hanyou tried to thrust out and in again, slowly, while kissing behind her ear and sliding his hands on her tummy. He couldn't contain a low moan. Kagome _loved_ that sound, it was so erotic that her body couldn't help but respond to it, so she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, biting her lips. She was so ready. Hearing nothing that resembled pain, he continued to move, still in a gentle pace. Kagome knew though: that was not a 'careful-gentle', not anymore. The fucker was teasing her.

"Better?" He said between light thrusts and groans, kissing her shoulder.

That was it. InuYasha was going to kill her and she was going to let him.

"Oh, God... InuYasha..." She had no air in her lungs and her voice was weak.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He smirked and she blushed.

"Stupid."

"Not that stupid if I can make you feel good, hm?"

InuYasha nuzzled the curve of her neck and stopped his thrusts, sliding out of her just to hear her whimpers of protest, then back in fiercely, making a slap sound. He froze. The hanyou was feeling so good that he forgot Kagome was in pain not so long ago, but the moan that came out of her mouth sounded like music to his ears and it was enough of an approval for him to keep going. He squeezed her hip and pulled it closer to him, trying to ease his way inside her, resulting in a perfect fit between the bodies.

"Fuck... yes..." The girl sighed and InuYasha chuckled.

"Never knew you could have such a dirty mouth."

"Shut up." She faked anger, but turned her head smiling to kiss him. "I'm seriously torn... hn... between letting you tear me apart real good and having to explain myself tomorrow _or_ making sweet quiet love and let my family be completely oblivious to what's going on here."

"I choose sweet quiet love." InuYasha voted, kissing her left shoulder, never stopping his movements. "I can tear you apart later." They laughed, but trembled with anticipation.

"Mmkay."

That was the last of coherent talk that left Kagome's mouth.

They tried their best to keep it silent, but if someone walked close enough to Kagome's door, they were totally doomed. Luckily, no such thing happened.

The slap of skin on skin was inevitable. They were sweaty and flushed and whispering words of a desire that could no longer be contained. InuYasha lifted her left leg by the joint of her knee, expecting to make their movements quieter, but her openness gave him an idea and he couldn't let it pass.

"Touch yourself." He asked.

"Wha- How do you even-"

"I can hear a lot of things during the night, Kagome." His movements were back to a slow rythm. "I don't really know how to do it, so..."

"Hmm, so you'd do it if you knew how to, huh?" She provoked, expecting he would blush, but they were past the point of being embarrassed.

"Definitely." He smirked ans she was the one to blush. "I hope you'll teach me in the near future. But for now... let's go back to the fun part."

They didn't last much longer after this.

InuYasha was moving frantically, burying himself inside her and doing everything he could in his power not to scream her name and how wonderful she felt, all wet and hot, and so so tight around him. He was in heaven. And so was Kagome. She could feel the pleasure build thick inside of her, her fingers working her magic on her clit and the thrusts of her hanyou making everything so much more intense. Her legs were trembling nonstop when she came, face sunken down on her pillow to muffle her pleasure, and InuYasha followed not long after, muffling his own orgasm on her wild tresses.

There was a brief pause for them to regain their breaths. Kagome turned to face him and immediately felt a bit sore, but completely satisfied.

"You know, some people say the first time is awful and everything..." He tensed, expecting her to say something unpleasant. "... But if things are going to get better than this, we'll probably be doing this a lot."

"We won't have much time to be by ourselves when we go back, though."

"Sneaking out _and_ outdoor sex. Uh. Kinky."

InuYasha laughed and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead. He thought Kagome was a great companion; she was smart, resourceful, caring, fun and had the sharpest of tongues, all that to match her modern beauty. Now, she was a lover, _his_ lover. He had a feeling that all the bad things he's gone through up until now just happened so that he could get the girl in his life. _Worth it_.

"I love you." He wasn't sure how long he was zoning out, because he now had a sleepy girl in his arms.

"I love you too." She yawned. "Hn... tired. Stay with me?"

"Yeah." He kissed her neck and lied down comfortably, cuddling her and pulling the blanket over them. "Always."

 **BONUS SCENE:**

It was morning. The birds were chirping, Kagome was singing and InuYasha was... back to being grumpy.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" She laughed, grabbing the last things to put in her backpack.

"Just because."

"You don't wanna go back, do you?"

"... But we have to."

"Yeah, don't worry. We can always come back for some _quality_ alone time." Kagome smirked. She grabbed the 'smelly little balls' from early last night and showed them to InuYasha. "You still wanna know why I took one of those?"

"Sure."

"It's because of them we can safely do _things_ without getting me pregnant." He was a bit shocked at her confession. "I've been taking them for a little over a month now. I was kinda planning to... you know..." She coughed. "do what we did last night."

"You don't want to..." His mouth was a thin line. "I understand."

"Oh, I want to. I think our kids are going to be crazy cute! But I'm still 16 – which is still very young by this time standards - and we're still chasing Naraku. Now's not the time."

"Yeah, you're right." InuYasha smiled, relieved by her words. "Our pups are going to be crazy cute."

 **THE END**


End file.
